I Hate CEO!
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: READ IT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


I HATE CEO!

I was working in Inazuma city in a pizzeria with Matsukaze,Sorano,Rune and day Aoi cried me because we have an order to give in Nishiki's house Then I take my motorcycle,and I run in Nishiki's house I arrive I touch the bell 10 times but any person I had an idea...I break dinning room window and I go up stairs,I thought than there isn't any person,but I enter on all the rooms and anybody was there,but I didn't visitate Midori's room and I decidide enter and I saw midori sleeping I looked very carefully at what she was wearing and take that she was asleep and got off my pants and started to jerk I was waitting for 2 hours and finally she woke up the first that she said was:

"Tsurugi what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give to Nishiki a pizza of chesse."

"Nishiki is not here,he is buying things that I sent...":

Then when I stand up Midori caught my arm and she ask me:

"Tsurugi,can you stay here with me I think that Ryoma is going to be late"

I was blushing a lot because I never stay in a BED with a GIRL in PIJAMA!I was red like a cherry tomatoe and nervious because I was in love of Midori I craved this time so I can't cast this to the Midori put her leg near my dick and her head in my shoulders and she hug me.I was scared if escapes me an erection,but I could not stop that and my fail was that Midori feel that.

"Tsurugi I didn't know that I put you horny".

Then I send all to the shit and stund up helding her hand after I put she in front of our faces join and I give to she,the best and long kiss in the 2 minutes of kissing I take out my T-shirt and I did the same with Midori then I take she to the bed and we join our hands then I take out her top then she take out me my jeans but the bell sounds...It was Nishiki talking to the window with his disgusting accent of Kioto I hate the ''CEO''.Then Midori opened the door to the analphabet:

"Midori I was very tiredceo"

"Nishiki take a bath and relax the bath is already prepared"

"THANKSEO!"

Then Ryoma enter to the Midori's room and he smell my odor.

"MIDORI here smell like my best friend Tsurugi did you buy this odor?"

OO I leave that almost slept with my best friend's girlfiend but for me he isn't my best friend the idiot of the shitty ''CEO''.He was stupid he didn't thought that maybe I'll be here but,nooooooo he thought that his girlfriend buy the perfume of a man he is a stupid Tsurugi's almost never are in the love topic like a ''lover''Tsurugi's are championers in love topic so I go to the bath and I said to the shitty CEO:

"Hey shit!"

"Hello TsurugiCeo!" 

Then I hit his face and I said to he:

"Whats up with you CEO?"

"SHUT UP!I love Midori and I was near to fuck but you appear in the best moment shitty CEO!I LOVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Then Nishiki was with a face like "I wanna to kill you to night"But I was his girlfriend he said to me:

"OK,if you wanna stay with Midori stay with she but before that Midori has to choose!"

He thought that Midori will choose he but she told me that When Ryoma was his boyfriend was a shabby couple the didn't make anything,I had a lot of luck because the stupid of CEO give to me the gold opportunity.

"I sorry but I choose..."

"You choose me CEO?¿"  
"Shut up I chose Tsurugi!"

"But the gothic of Tsurugi..."

"GOTHIC?¿?¿"

OOOO he call me GOTHIC that you do not know wher he ends?HE ENDS IN THE HOSPITAL!.Cutting the roll after that Midori choose me We give us the best hug in the world(ALL OF MY HUGS OR KISSES ARE THE BESTS IN THE WORLD!)

Finally we went to the room to continue on where we left now I take out my trousers and she take out her skirt then I was prepare to put my dick in her vagina but the shitty of CEO enter and he saw my dick I was angry and I decidide to hit he in the pain but he started to run and then I enter in Midori's room and I close the door.

"Tsurugi leave Nishiki he is jealous let's continue"

OOOOO CEO is a baby child and he need his mummy...

Then I put my dick in her vagina and we pass a good night because I close CEO in his shitty room but I leave it here because I have to continue,BYE!

_**THE END**_


End file.
